This invention relates to spinning reels, and more particularly to an improvement in a structure for supporting a pinion gear of a spinning reel. This spinning reel has a transmission system for transmitting drive from a drive gear rotatable about an axis extending transversely of a reel body, through the pinion gear rotatable about an axis extending longitudinally of the reel body, to a rotor disposed in a front position of the reel body.